


Isn't it lovely?

by Goober826



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, M/M, Multi, Taking The Bullet, can only move the eyes, caught in an explosion, don't let them see you cry, michael is all of the guards theory, phone guy is named scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober826/pseuds/Goober826
Summary: "Isn't it lovely?All alone?Heart made of glassMy mind of stoneTear me to piecesSkin and boneHello.Welcome home."An AU where Michael brings Scott and Jeremy with him to burn down Fazbears Fright, which ends badly.





	Isn't it lovely?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, sorry this is so short! I felt like it was perfect where it was. For my Bad Things Happen Bingo card. https://badthingshappenbingo.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Learn more abt my fnaf au(this fanfic is an au of my au, yikes)here: https://michael-and-bots.tumblr.com/

_ “WATCH OUT-“  _

 

It all went by as a blur for Michael. Jeremy's cry of warning, the sudden shove, and then a blast of heat and pressure, causing him to fall to the ground. 

 

As Michael opened his eyes, he glanced around. He couldn’t hear anything but ringing, but he did see Jeremy shouting, and then running over. Not to Michael, but to… 

 

_ Scott.  _

 

Scott laid there, spasming and gasping as he twitched in pain, barely lucid. He was almost unrecognizable, his charred and cracked skin seemingly cauterizing his wounds for him. 

 

Michael stood there, on the ground, supported up by his arm for awhile as the ringing in his ears slowly faded. As his hearing came back, he could hear the shouting of Jeremy, the horrifying noises Scott was making, and the maniacal laughter of Springtrap as he fled. 

 

Michael grunted as he got up, and he stood on his two feet, teeth gritted in rage. 

 

“YOU FUCKER- GET BACK HERE!” He cried. He attempted to go after him, but he was stopped by Jeremy’s cry. 

 

“Michael-“ 

 

He turned around. For once in his life, Jeremy’s eyes were wide with fear, absolute horror over the situation they found themselves in. 

 

Michael looked to the ground. Scott was quickly breathing in shallow breaths. 

 

“H...he pushed you aside, Mike, he…” Jeremy swallowed roughly. “He...h-he took the bullet for you…” 

 

Michael felt his chest tighten up. He walked over and kneeled down next to Scott. 

 

“H...h-hey- hey it’s okay we-“ Michael looked at Jeremy with uncertainty. “We...w-we’ll...O-oh g...god Jeremy call an ambulance-“ 

 

Jeremy stared at Michael with wide eyes, but nodded and got up, taking his cellphone out of his pocket. He went into another room. It was likely he...didn’t want to be here for this. 

 

Michael stared at Scott. The man’s eyes were glazed over, full of pain. 

 

He knew he should’ve come alone. He  _ knew  _ he could’ve just. Silently burnt down Fazbears Fright. He  _ knew  _ that trying to make some sort of cool confrontation scene with his father would end in disaster. He  _ knew  _ it, he fucking  _ knew it  _ but chose to ignore it. 

 

_ This is my fault.  _

 

“Mike…?” 

 

Scott lifted his head slightly. Michael stared at Scott, his throat tightening as he grit his teeth. God, he looked so fragile...so vulnerable. He hated seeing Scott like this. 

 

“H...h-hey…” he muttered gently. “D...don’t lift your head. J...j-just...j-just save your energy.” 

 

Scott put his head down and laid still. He smiled at Michael weakly. 

 

“Mike, it...it’s okay.” He rasped. “It’ll all be okay.” 

 

Michael knew it wouldn’t be. He knew that these 3rd degree burns would ruin Scott’s life...if he survived. 

 

“It...It’ll all be okay, got it?” Scott grinned weakly. “Come on...smile...p...please.” 

 

A tear rolled down Michael's cheek. 

 

“C-cmon...Wh…” Scott coughed. “Wh...wh-wheres that Fazbear smile?” 

 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh at that. Scott grinned. 

 

“There it is…” The injured man whispered. Michael's smile quickly fell. 

 

“Why’d you do it, Scott?” 

 

Scott could only move his eyes, but they said all that needed to be said with his usual body language. 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Why...Wh-why'd you push me outta the way?”

 

Scott forced on a smile. 

 

“Isn’t it obvious?” He paused to cough. Blood splattered out. “I-I...I w-wanted to save you…” 

 

_ “Why?”  _

 

Michael's voice shook violently, his voice rising uncontrollably. More tears rolled down his cheeks. Guilt tore up his chest. 

 

Scott smiled at him. 

 

“I...i-i love you, Mike. Y...y-you know that.” 

 

_ “S-stop it!”  _ Michael cried desperately. “S-stop not giving a shit about yourself! Y...y-you’re  _ always  _ t-trying to reassure others that everything will be fine!” His chest was on fire. His face hurt. “Just  _ once  _ in your life fucking give a shit about death!” 

 

Scott stared at him. It wasn’t until Michael's expression softened when he saw a tear roll down his face. 

 

Then, he smiled. 

 

“I...I-I do care, mike…” Scott breathed out. “I care about my life, and Jeremy’s life, and your life…” his voice was a shaky whisper. 

 

Michael felt the lump in his throat harden as he watched Scott’s teary eyes look into his soul. 

 

Michael reached out to grab his hand, hesitated, and then grabbed it. Scott smiled. 

 

“I...I-I care about all of us.” 

 

The hand went limp, and the light faded from Scott’s eyes. Michael was frozen in place. 

 

“Scott?” 

 

No answer. He wasn’t breathing. His dead eyes were looking right at him, but they stared at nothing. 

 

_ “Scott?”  _

 

Nothing. 

 

_ “SCOTT!?”  _

 

Absolutely nothing. 

 

No words would ever come out of Scott’s mouth again. 


End file.
